


A New Year Together

by miggy_quotes



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggy_quotes/pseuds/miggy_quotes
Summary: Higgy and Magnum spend some alone time during a New Year's Eve party at Robins Nest
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	A New Year Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction which I'm actually gonna show to someone (in fact everyone lmao). I didn't really know what I want when I started writing this story. It has a bit of Juliets past and some fluff but also smut. Maybe it's also OOC but we don't know that yet right? English is not my mother tongue and no one except me read trough this so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you like this little something anyway and I would appreciate a little feedback if you have a second and want to help out a girl who would really like to improve her writing skills because she loves doing it :)

Life is not always what you imagine it to be. There are hurdles, traps and stop signs. But there are also friends who will always make you laugh. A family that never lets you down and stands by you in difficult times and celebrates with you in the good ones. And then there is this special person that everyone has. Someone who attracts you in a so very special way and who you look in the eyes every day and will see your past, future but above all the here and now reflected. 

Juliet Higgins didn't believe in the great, true love. Even as a child she was told that there was no such thing and while she always found this experience to be particularly helpful to protect her heart, she realized the exact difference when she first faced Richard. The way he looked at her, made her laugh and made her feel incredibly valuable to him – she never thought that she would find something magical like that again. The time after his death was the hardest she had to go through. Her heart was broken and weak and resisted any romantic feelings. Or feelings in general.

The first few weeks in Hawaii were pretty lonely. Every touch would feel like betrayal. She couldn't even think of one because every picture of Richard mingled with the unsightly moments she had been through. It was tedious. And exhausting. Her walls were carefully built around her and that exactly was the problem. She wanted to trust again and wanted to approach others carefree again, but above all she wanted to show love again. Juliet Higgins has a big heart only too few people to whom she could ever show it. Until suddenly a man stood in front of Robin's Nest and simply tore down these walls with his irresistible grin and this stupid baseball cap.  
Thomas Magnum was cheeky and forward but so charming and smart that for a moment she couldn't control her senses and now knew that he was her new problem. She made fun of him for his “job” from Robin Masters and the fact that he wants to be a private investigator on the island. But she couldn't get him out of her head either. It lasted a few months before she offered to help him for the first time. After almost a year it became routine and as time went by, and she agreed to become his partner, the rest was actually history.

As much as she wished for it, the thought of letting someone mentally and physically come back to her was inconceivable for a long time. But hardly a day passed on which she didn't want to get closer to Thomas. Not an hour passed in which they exchanged no glances that had affection and desire and when it was every minute that she thought of him, the first step was taken.

It was unexpected and sudden but perfect and with as much feeling as she has not experienced in a long time. But when the night turned into day and a relationship, she realized that she had never had anything like it. Every man who has ever been in her life was an independent person. Magnum too, luckily, but he did meet her needs. He not only lived his life with her at his side. They lived together and continue to do so today.  
-  
“I have never felt so protected in any arms,” she whispered a bit out of nowhere into the glass-enclosed, candlelit room.  
A pleasant smile spread across his face, and he stroked his hand again over the surface of the water. 

He dropped his lips to her ear. “I'm happy to give you that feeling,” he whispered gently, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to his chest again.  
She smiled, and he brushed her loose, half-wet hair aside to kiss her on the shoulder. Juliet closed her eyes and moaned softly and satisfied.

The past few days, or weeks to be more precise, had been exhausting and stressful. They always found time for each other, but lately there has been nothing intimate except to fall asleep in the other's arms.

He has promised her that this will change again and that they will definitely use the holidays. Juliet smiled softly at him, closed her hands around his cheeks and stood on her tiptoes to give him a long kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers, and she told him that he didn't have to worry because they could still spend the whole day together.

While it was a nightmare for some couples to have the same job, these two couldn't imagine anything better. They were not used to anything else of course but to have a challenging job with someone who completed you just as Higgins and Magnum did and who achieved so much day after day was quite strengthening.

Juliet cocked her head to the side and turned her face to the glass front, over the edge of the bath, through which you could see the beach and the sea, the many lights and several dozen people which Rick was distributing drinks again. It was a mild night. Almost a bit cold for the climate here in Hawaii so everyone was wrapped up in fluffy blankets that Kumu had gotten the day before. Everyone laughed, and she giggled watching TC asking Kumu for a little dance.

Meanwhile, Magnum was busy with something completely different and took the opportunity to spread soft kisses up and down her neck until he finally regained her attention with a gentle bite on her collarbone.

She couldn't help it and goose bumps appeared across her body, especially on her legs and back. Her gaze immediately left the tumult that suddenly seemed so distant to her and now concentrated on his wonderful lips and firm grip around her waist.

“Magnum,” she never called him like this in such moments. It was their thing somehow. Suddenly they were just Juliet and Thomas. So he knew that she was either annoyed or slightly aroused. And if we were honest, only one could apply.

Now he was grinning.

“That damned grin,” she thought without having seen it and was just about to straighten up, when he squeezed his strong hands in her shoulders and gently back into the water.

“I have to show you what you get from missing our little party,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear which didn't exactly make her goose bumps go away.  
They actually missed their party. It was New Year’s Eve. They had prepared everything all day, and he and Rick handed out some invitations and got several drinks to mix. 

They usually held back in public. Of course, especially with clients, but also in the presence of their friends, they preferred to remain covered. Not that they didn't want it or that it would be uncomfortable but because such moments were just theirs. Of course, they sometimes held the other's hand, or he put an arm protectively around her but nothing more. 

But today was different. He hadn't left her side since the party started.

Rick and TC initially laughed around and teased Magnum how clingy he is, but he just grumbled and buried his face further on Higgins neck. His arms were wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned against him with a heart-warming smile. She wrapped one hand around is neck and pressed a kiss on his cheek while giggling.

It was new to be like this around people and somehow unthinkable for her, but it was just nice for today. She enjoyed it and he knew that. As one hour after the other passed his hints became clearer, not pushy, because he wasn't like that, but she knew what he wanted to achieve with his touches on her waist, her neck and not to forget her thighs and- “Damn,” he did.

She just grinned at him and got involved with his strong touch. “Mhm. And how are you going to do that?” she whispered as hoarsely as he did, sending a pleasant shiver through his body.

He loved it when she talked like that.

“Maybe with something like that,” he breathed with a grin and let one of his hands move down over her stomach while the other found its place around her chest.  
That was unexpected after all. 

“Woah,” it escaped her and again she tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Thomas was a man of action and although her body instinctively defended itself against such situations through years of training, her pulsating center and her pounding heart could fight it. Automatically she pressed closer to him and again her mouth betrayed her desire. It was his hard erection that she suddenly felt on her back. And she couldn't help but grin again.

Two can play that game.

He was still too busy alternately and vigorously massaging her breasts when he felt her hands on his thighs. This beautiful woman in front of him put her head back on his shoulder to pull the sensitive skin on his neck between her teeth. And certainly to bring his death near.

Thomas gasped roughly, and she felt the delicious vibration on her lips before she even heard it. It was a back and forth of gentle kisses on all possible parts of the body, small bites that often left their mark and these wonderful touches exactly where they needed it in the same rhythm that the two had from the first time.

Two of his fingers slid down her sensitive skin to her clit and it immediately made her breathe harder. Her eyes fell shut and her head returned to its previous place on his shoulder.

She buried her face on the crook of his neck, and he buried his fingers deeper into her. She clawed her fingertips into his thighs and elicited another gasp from his deepest inside.

“You’re driving me crazy, Baby,” he panted, and she was tired of pretending that she hated the name which he gave her right at the start of their relationship. So she responded.

Juliet pressed her back closer to his upper body and unexpectedly put both legs over his. She was no longer between him so that she could spread her legs nicely.  
She was indeed driving him crazy. 

He took a moment to realize that seeing this strong woman opening up to him in every way possible was really something else. She impatiently waited for his talented hands to do their magic and-

“Oh god!” She groaned when he finally let two of his fingers completely disappear into her and her hold on his thighs became a practical claw.  
He spread kisses on her shoulders and gentle bites on her neck and collarbone until she moaned again with that beautiful voice of hers. He started thrusting his fingers into her over and over again.

She buried her teeth in her lower lip to prevent another moan and hardly she did, his lips were on her ear. He nibbled her earlobe gently and whispered hoarsely.  
“Let go,” and she did.

Waves of release and pleasure rushed trough her, and she felt his strong arms around her.

He whispered sweet nothings full of meaning as she slowly got off her orgasm. 

“You managed that pretty well,” she grinned at him after turning her face to him. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was so messed up that he couldn't help but put a strand behind her ear. Already in the corner of his eye he saw the tumult outside and his expression became gentle.

She only flinched briefly when she heard the first fireworks and her friends and family clapping loudly. A smile started to spread across her face too.

“Happy New Year, Higgy,” he breathed lovingly, and their lips met halfway in a kiss full of tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I wasted your time :)  
> -  
> Maybe Magnum will get his release too in a second chapter hehe  
> -  
> instagram: miggy.quotes


End file.
